Pump Up the Party
by Street Trash
Summary: When you're twenty-one, all you want to do is party all the time. But, for Natsume Hyuuga, that wasn't a possibility. From a young age, he'd been raised to be the heir to his father company. That meant selling his free will to his family for the power and fortune that would soon be his, this also included him marrying a certain 'Koizumi' heiress. He was on a lease until, he met her
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in honor of, Ravenhimesama...**

**may god bless you!**

Summary – Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the Hyuuga company, he follows all of his parents orders even if they meant he had to give up his freedom, but something unexpected happens all because his friends dared him to go out on a Saturday night and come with them to a party, and that's where he meets her, number one pump up the party girl Mikan Sakura, who loves to break the rules, and decides that Natsume will be her new pet, she then decides to turn Natsume's life upside down, but was what she did for the better or for the worst?

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Introduction**

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Age: **22

**Alias: **Heir to the Hyuuga Company

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age: **22

**Alias: **Heir to the Nogi Company

**Name: **Tsubasa Andou

**Age: **23

**Alias: **Heir to the Andou Company

**Name: **Kintsume Yome

**Age: **21

**Alias: **Heir to the Yome Company

**Name: **Kokoro Yome

**Age: **21

**Alias: **Heir to the Yome Company

**Name: **Mikan Sakura

**Age: **21

**Alias: **Unknown

**Name: **Hotaru Imai

**Age: **21

**Alias: **Heir to the Imai Company

**Name: **Misaki Harada

**Age: **23

**Alias: **Heir to the Harada Company

**Name: **Anna Ogasawara

**Age: **20

**Alias: **Heir to the Ogasawara Company

**Name: **Nonoko Ogasawara

**Age: **20

**Alias: **Heir to the Ogasawara Company

**Name: **Luna Koizumi

**Age: **22

**Alias: **Heir to the Koizumi Company

**Name: **Sumire Shouda

**Age: **21

**Alias: **Heir to the Shouda Company

* * *

**This is not the first chapter I repeat this is not the first chapter,**

**So go ahead and click on the next button, and read the first chapter,**

**And please review. God bless all of you!**

**Love amazingfangirl, this is me signing out…**

**Forever,**

**No I'm just kidding, but really…**

**Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Wat's up, oh me, nothing really!**

**But this is great News….**

**This is my 7****th**** story…**

**Yah, number seven, I'm so happy**

**But**

**This story is in honor of RavenHimeSama**

* * *

Summary – Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the Hyuuga company, he follows all of his parents orders even if they meant he had to give up his freedom, but something unexpected happens all because his friends dared him to go out on a Saturday night and come with them to a party, and that's where he meets her, number one pump up the party girl Mikan Sakura, who loves to break the rules, and decides that Natsume will be her new pet, she then decides to turn Natsume's life upside down, but was what she did for the better or for the worst?

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Natsume Hyuuga's life**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off in my ear and as always now I have to go and buy another one because I throw it into the wall and it broke into a billion tiny little pieces again, "_Damn, I have to find better ways to wake up" _I glanced over at my broken alarm clock and then I got off of my bed and walked over to my desk in the left side corner of my room and picked up my cell phone, 5: 30 am, _" Great, back to another day of endless paperwork" _I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done taking my shower, I got dressed and went to go and jog around the park but not with out me wear a hood on my head, as anyone can see I'm insanely rich and drop dead gorgeous, and girls would fall into the palms of my hands, but I hate girls that do that, I mean their fun to play with but after a while I get tired of them, as I was jogging around the park I started to notice that more people where starting to gather which means I have to leave.

As I was walking back towards my complex I noticed two figure were standing in front of the door, so I walked up to them and I wasn't really surprised it was my father and mother coming to visit me or should I say take away my freedom.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I said using my usual emotionless face.

My mother turned to me and smiled while my father just looked at her emotionlessly and glanced back at me I looked around I didn't see my sister or my brother.

"What is it this time?" I said emotionlessly again.

My moms smile faded and she looked over at my father and he nodded his head and back at me, I knew what that glance meant, they have to tell me something about me losing some more of my freedom, so I walked past my parents and over to my front door and unlocked it and stepped in "You guys can come in you know." I said and my parents walked in and I shut the door behind them and walked over to my couch and sat down and looked at them with bored eyes "You can go ahead and get it over with"

My mom sat down next to me and put her hand on my leg "Natsume, dear me and you father are trying our best to let you have your space it's just the Koizumi company wants to join our two companies together but they can't unless-"

I looked over at my dad and then back at my mom "So? What about it?"

My mother looked hurt but then she looked over at my father for him to finish her statement because she couldn't bring herself to "Unless you are engaged to Luna"

"I'm dating her already isn't that enough?" I sounded a little pissed.

My father noticed my voice had changed and he raised his voice as well "No, do you want this company to succeed, if you do you'll propose to her by next weekend, and be married within 3 to 5 months" my father said as he grabbed my mother hand and dragged her out of the house and the door had slammed shut behind him

I watched them from out of my window, my mother was yelling at my father for being so stupid and for raising his voice at me and he had pulled her inside the car and they drove off to where ever the hell it was that they were going…shit I didn't care but as much as I hated them for always taking away my freedom I did love my company, so I walked back into my room and picked up my cell phone and called Luna…

"Hello" Luna's ringing voice filled my ears

"Luna" I said emotionlessly.

"Natsume! I can't believe your calling me" her voice got even higher with excitement and joy, boy am I hating my life right now.

"Look, we need to talk" I said started to get annoyed.

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me-" I could hear her breaking into tears, and gasping for air.

"No, baka I just want to talk to you" I said with my eyebrow twitching.

"Oh okay" she sounded happy again.

"You know the usual place see you at 10pm" I said and hung up.

I looked back down at my cell phone and read the time, 7: 40 am,_ "It's getting late" _I took off my shirt and grabbed a towel from out of my closet and went into the bathroom to take another shower and got ready for work, when I came out of the bathroom I was dressed in a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned and the red tie was loose around my neck, I grabbed my suitcase and my car keys and walked out off the door and locked the door right behind me, I got into my red ferrari and drove off to Hyuuga incorporated, yes it was my company, I was the president but my father was a VIP so he ranked higher than me, so yes again I had to follow his orders but once I'm 24 I'll take over the company.

I walked in through the front doors and a group of reporters started to surround me, asking me questions, they were really pissing me off, I've heard all these questions before…

"Mr. Hyuuga, would you mind answering some questions for us?" one reported asked while pushing her microphone in my face.

Another one pushed her out of the way and stuck their microphone in front of my face, again.

"Is it true that you are currently seeing the daughter to the Koizumi company, Miss Koizumi Luna?" the reporters eyes started to glim because they thought they were about to get a scoop on some down low information, just as I was about to snap, my bodyguard Rui stepped in between me and the reporters.

"Sorry Mr. Hyuuga can't answer your question, he's busy" he turned to me and winked then he turned back around to the rest of the reporters "He'll answer some of your questions during next week's press conference" he started to push them away "I'm sure you all can wait until next week" after he pushed all of them inside away from me, he pulled me inside the office and then we both got onto the elevator and went up to the 10th floor where my office was and I went inside while he stood in front of my doors.

Ii looked down on my desk and looked over at the digital clock, 8: 20 am, _"Damn not much time has passed since I left the house" _I heaved a sigh and looked over at the intercom button and pressed on it "Ms. Jenkins, please send Serina up here and tell her to bring me the rest of my paper work"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama" then the line went dead and I opened up my laptop and started to type important file on my computer, and within 5 minutes Serina walked in through the door, with a stack of papers in her hand and walked over to my desk and sat them down, I looked at her boredly and started to file my paper work but she still didn't leave my office yet "Is there something you need, Serina?" she shook her head no and smiled at me and walked out of the office _"Weird" _as I went through all of my paper work by the time I finished it was, 9:45 pm, and it only takes me 10 minutes to get to my meeting place, so I shut everything down in my office and walked to my car and drove off to my destination.

I parked in front of this store called Trinity's, it was a world famous coffee and tea house, when I walked in I sat down in a booth close to the far end of the store, then I heard the door bell, and a strawberry blonde girl with dark blue excited orbs walked in she had on a short mini skirt that stopped at her thighs and a tube top shirt that stopped at the beginning of her stomach, it was Luna, she walked over and sat right across from me, and smiled.

"Natsume-kun what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she said trying to sound cute but it came out sounding flirty instead…I looked at her boredly, and faked a smile.

"_I'm going to hate this, I mean every second of this"_ I saw Luna start giggling when I had smiled, did she know that smile just now was fake, I sighed, I was deep in thought when Luna cut me off.

"Natsume-kun, are you okay?" I just nodded and looked out of the window, about 15 minutes passes and I just sat there we didn't talk, well I didn't, I didn't flirt, I didn't look at her, then I finally turned to her.

"Luna" I said boredly, and she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, Natsume-kun" she said smiling.

"Do you love me?" I said still looking at her.

"Of course I do." She said still smiling.

"Then you'll marry me" I said demandingly.

"Oh, Natsume-kun you want me to marry you?" she said happily.

"Isn't that what I just said" I said sliding the ring box across the table so that it landed right in front of her.

"Natsume-kun can I wear it?" she said opening the box.

"Knock your self out" I said emotionlessly.

Luna put the ring on and smiled at it "Oh Natsume-kun I promise to be the best wife ever" hen she reached over and hugged me, I had to struggle to push her away from me and when she let go she opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone and started dialing someone's number.

"Who are you calling" I said putting my hands inside my pocket.

"You remember Sumire, right?" she said putting the phone to her ear.

"Luna, I'm leaving" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bye Natsume-kun" she said waving at me.

"Whatever" I didn't really care much on who she called so I stepped inside my car and started the engine and looked at the digital clock on my radio it was, 10:45 pm, so I drove back to my complex , when I got there, I throw my stuff on my leather couch and head towards my room and throw myself on the bed and flipped over and sighed, but then I heard a knock at me door, so I stood up and walked towards the door and when I opened it I saw….

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Please leave me a review, and I'm sorry I posted so late RavenHimeSama, my computer had a virus on it and it took a couple of days to get it fixed, so here's to the first chapter,**

**Send me a message after you read this and tell me what you think, okay?**

**This is amazingfangirl, signing out, and thanks again, god bless you all!**


End file.
